¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?
by senokis
Summary: Mi primer songfic! que emoción, es un HaoYoh con la canción de OBK reviews pliss


Holas! aquí estoy con mi primer songfic, no se que tal me habrá salido, pero mientras estaba escuchando la canción me entró el gusanillo de escribirla.

Bueno, para el que no lo sepa este es un fic yaoi (relación hombre/hombre) así que homofóbicos aléjense! y además también es twincest Hao x Yoh con la canción ¿quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor? De OBK, me encanta ese grupo .

…………………

Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?

No fui yo

Fue nuestro corazón

…………………

Hace ya casi un año en que todo esto empezó, después del torneo de shamanes, después de que me venciste y me quitaran a mi espíritu del fuego. Yo pensaba que ya no tendría esperanzas, que la vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, pero entonces apareciste tu.

Me dejaste vivir en tu casa después incluso de todo lo que te había hecho, ahora he descubierto gracias a tus amigos que no todos los humanos son malos. Pero siempre tiene que pasar algo que acabe con todo.

………………….

El cielo no entiende de este amor

Y no nos concederá el perdón

Ya no me importa que dirán…

…………………..

Hace ya casi un año en que todo empezó, después de que te consiguiera vencer en el torneo te pedí que te vinieras aquí a vivir, al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano no? No te podía dejar solo. Durante todo este tiempo pensé que lo que sentía hacia ti no era más que un simple cariño de hermanos, como Horo y Pilika o Ren y Jun, pero ahora se que no, lo que yo siento por ti es algo más, es…

…………………..

No doy lo que tengo por saber de que lado late el corazón

Me basta con ser su otra mitad…

…………………...

Amor, una simple palabra que parece inocente, pero oculta más pecados que ninguna otra.

Por qué tu? Por qué no cualquier otra persona? Eres mi hermano y sabes que te quiero, pero me gustaría que no fuese de esa forma…

…………………….

Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?

No fui yo,

Fue nuestro corazón…

……………………

Antes me encerraba en mi cuarto a pensar, qué pasaría si la gente se enterase? Que pasaría con Anna? Pero ahora esas cosas me dan igual porque solo se que te quiero, ahora estoy parado frente a ti, en el salón mirándote.

Dios cómo me gusta mirarte, hay algo en ti que es especial, no eres como yo, físicamente nos parecemos, pero internamente hay muchas diferencias, pero hay algo que interrumpe mis pensamientos, empiezas a hablarme.

……………………

Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?

No fui yo

Fue nuestro corazón

……………………

Hacía ya tiempo que empecé a notar cómo me mirabas, me estabas empezando a poner algo nervioso asi que intenté romper un poco el hielo.

-que me ves?

-no nada, jijiji es solo que estaba pensando…

-tu? Pensando? No te creo…

Me encanta todo de ti, hasta esa risa estúpida que tienes, creo que si no te vas pronto me voy a acabar abalanzando sobre ti…

……………………

Quien tiene respuestas no soy yo

Dejad que me vea como soy

Mi escudo es tan solo la verdad

…………………….

-joo… outoto-chan… no seas así conmigo… T.T – te dije mientras te abrazaba por detrás

-te fastidias - creo que no soportaré más el tenerte tan cerca, si ahora me doy la vuelta…

…………………….

Hablar de derechos es soñar

aquí lo que pido está de más

y yo solo busco libertad

…………………….

Mientras me daba la vuelta podía aspirar tu aroma, en estos momentos nuestros labios estaban a escasos milímetros, casi rozándote, si tan solo pudiera…

……………………

Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?

No fui yo

Fue nuestro corazón

……………………

Besarte, pero como se me pudo ocurrir? Ahora estoy en mi habitación esperando a que te vayas…

-vamos Yoh abre la puerta-me dices mientras golpeas la puerta con insistencia.

-no-, dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos¡pero cómo pude!… y lo peor es que después de besarte, un mero contacto de nuestros labios, abrí los ojos y te vi a ti, con los ojos cerrados esperando a que continuara, asi que, así lo hice, te pedí permiso para entrar lamiendo tu labio inferior, abriste un poco tu boca cediéndomelo, poco a poco fui introduciendo mi lengua para saborear tu boca, tu respondiste al beso y fuimos adquiriendo mayor intensidad y fuerza, cuando empecé a sentir tu mano dentro de mi camiseta, desabrochando los botones empecé a pensar…

Esto no está bien, eres mi hermano, el pensamiento que me venía atormentando desde hacía ya semanas.

Entonces te empujé, y salí corriendo, por eso estoy ahora en mi habitación, intentando evitarte.

……………………

Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?

No fui yo

Fue nuestro corazón

……………………

--venga Yoh, si no abres la puerta tú lo tendré que hacer yo mismo…

Y así de un empujón conseguí abrir la puerta, no tendría que haberlo hecho, porque lo que menos quería en ese momento era verte así, llorando en el futón de tu habitación.

Me acerqué a ti con la intención de consolarte, me abracé a ti, al principio no reaccionabas, pero luego me correspondiste al abrazo.

-venga, que te pasa?-te pregunté preocupado

-nada, es solo que… -me miraste a los ojos preocupado, diste una gran bocanada de aire y me lo soltaste- me quieres?

-cómo no te voy a querer? Eres mi hermano- menuda respuesta de mierda, eso no era lo que pensaba, yo queria en realidad decirte que te quería como algo más, quería besarte y abrazarte como antes, pero eso te asustaría.

-no me refiero a eso

……………………

El cielo algún dia entenderá que ser su mitad no vasta

También necesito su perdón

…………………….

-a que te refieres?- me preguntaste con inseguridad en tus ojos

-pues- cómo decírtelo? Cómo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti? No se de donde fue que saqué el valor para decírtelo- que yo también te quiero, pero no de la manera que tu crees, yo e quiero como algo más que a un hermano, yo, yo…. Estoy enamorado de ti Hao.

…………………..

Quien le dio sentido a nuestro amor

(sentido a nuestro amor)

No fui yo

Fue nuestro corazón

…………………..

Ahí estaba yo, por fin había escuchado aquello que tantas veces había soñado, me querías pero no sabía como reaccionar, quería besarte y decirte que te correspondía, pero no salió nada de mis labios, quizás me tomaste demasiado por sorpresa.

-lo siento- me dijiste mientras te levantabas y te ibas hacia la puerta para irte con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar

-espera

En ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, creo que cualquier cosa con tal de que no te fueras, te cogí del brazo y te obligué a que me miraras cogiéndote del mentón, tenias los ojos bañados en lágrimas, besé una de las que estaban cayendo por tu mejilla y luego pasé a tus labios con el sabor todavía de tu tristeza.

-Entonces…?- me preguntaste inseguro una vez que nos separamos

-yo también te quiero- y te abracé

………………….

Quien le dio sentido a nuestro amor?

(sentido a nuestro amor)

No fui yo

Fue nuestro corazón

…………………..

Ahora ya todo me daba igual, el que dirán, las inseguridades, TODO solo sabía que te quiero y que era correspondido, era la mejor sensación del mundo, así, abrazados nos dormimos, sabiendo que nunca nos abandonaríamos, pasara lo que pasara.

…………………..

Que tal me salió? mándenme reviews porfiss acepto cualquier cosa, alagos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc, así que… ya sabeis.

Nos vemos, krmn sk

P.D: quería agradecer a Andrea y a Raquel que me animaron para empezar a escribir, gracias wapas espero que os vaya bien con vuestros fics


End file.
